Moonlight Kiss
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: When Misto is accused of being in love with someone he's not, he runs off. The truth is, he loves someone else and doesn't have to courage to say anything. But now will this be his chance? My first one-shot!


**A/N.  
Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot and first story about CATS that's not a crossover. It's just a cute little thing that I thought up and wanted to share, nothing too big. Just so you know, this is based off the movie, but it's the 2016 Broadway Misto, portrayed by Ricky Ubeda (my favorite Misto!). So once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Moonlight Kiss.** _  
_"Misto?!" I called. "Misto where are you?! Come back!"

I slid down a slope of junk and weaved my way through the mess, ducking under metal bars and hopping over stray boxes and cans. It was dark, and the moon only shone through holes in the piles. ' _We need to do some cleaning up around here every now and then,'_ I thought as I crawled through a pipe and ended up falling straight into an open washing machine door.

' _Oh, never mind that!'_ I thought. ' _Misto needs you!'_

Misto was in distress right now, and ran off. It wasn't good. Misto was showing my little sister Jemima a new magic trick he had learned recently, and the two of them were having fun, then out of the blue, Tumblebrutus went over, yanked Misto away, and began screaming at him, saying something about him attempting to steal Jemima.

He then went on yelling about what a freaky show-off Misto was, and an extremely embarrassed Misto took off sobbing. It was an awful thing to see, and in front of the whole junkyard too! Asparagus Jr. and Jellylorum had to run in and take Tumblebrutus aside to calm him down, Jemima burst into tears, Misto's older brother Alonzo began yelling at Tumble, and it was all a nightmare. I ran off before I saw anything else.

I came to one of the smaller clearings, that could maybe fit about ten cats at the most. "Misto?" I said softly. "Misto, please…" I was very silent, and had to circle the area a few times before I finally heard him. I went over to a large shipping crate that had a torn and dirty curtain hanging over the entrance. Gently, I took the curtain and gingerly pushed it aside.

It was dark in there, so it took me a few seconds to see my best friend. He was curled up in the corner, shaking and silently crying. I walked over and sat down on my knees in front of him. "Misto?" I asked. He jumped and looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy.

The second he saw me, another wave of wails erupted from him and he hid his face in his paws. I quickly crawled over and put my arms around him. "Oh, Misto, please don't cry! It's okay!" I said, holding him tightly and rocking back and forth. Misto sniffled and looked at me. Seizing the opportunity, I wiped the tears away from the sixteen-year-old's face.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" I asked. Misto shook his head. "Not really." he muttered, wiping his eyes and nose repeatedly. "Remind me to get you some tissues later," I said. I sat down beside him and we sat there holding each other, me trying to comfort him, him hanging onto me for support. "It's not true what Tumblebrutus said," I told him.

He looked up. "But, Vicky…you heard him. He's right. I'm just nothing but a freak. I hate my powers!" he said, turning away from me. I put a paw on his shoulder. "What he said wasn't right!" I said. "He was just confused, and angry. That, and he's really close to my sister. And protective." I said.

"I don't love Jemima like that." he said. "She's like a sister to me. No wonder Tumble did that. He didn't want me to hurt her with my magic or make things worse." My jaw dropped. How could he say something like that about himself?! That wasn't true at all! Misto got up and raced out of the crate. I jumped to my feet and ran out after him, catching his arm.

"Misto, Tumble doesn't understand. He was just worried about his chances with her." I said. "But he was right about the whole show-off thing!" Misto pointed out. "All I was trying to do was make sure I didn't lose myself. You saw what happened to Macavity!" he said, his voice raising to a point of desperation. "Well, you're nothing like Macavity, even if you are his biological son!" I said.

Suddenly, I knew that I had said something wrong. Misto fell forward onto his paws and began to bawl, hard. I gasped, dropped down to the ground as well, and helped him sit up. "I'm sorry Misto, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say anything that would hurt you!" I said, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. I had to do something fast, or something bad might happen. I quickly thought of the words, and said right there and then. "You were never a show-off and freak, and you never will be. I know you're just trying to make things better. You should never be ashamed of your powers. They're a special gift." The next words that came out were so shocking that I could barely believe that I said them.

"Misto, you're so special to this Junkyard, and you make so many cats happy. And that's what I love about you the most."

Misto's golden eyes slowly traveled upwards to fix on my gaze. Through the redness of the bloodshot, I saw shock. He definitely hadn't expected that either. "Are...are you sure?" he asked. I pulled him into an embrace. "I've never been more sure." I said.

He took a deep breath. "Jemima's like a sister to me...but that's because...I like another queen." he said slowly. "I only ever told my brother, and he said he would keep it a secret." I nodded, listening on. "I wanted to tell her...but, you know me. I've just been too shy." he finished. "Okay. So, who is it?" I asked.

Misto suddenly blushed, stood up and backed away. I remained on the ground, curious. Misto must have seen the confusion in my sky blue eyes. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, getting ready to tell me who it was. Suddenly, I saw a light bulb on a nearby strand of Christmas lights glow white. Then, the one next to it went on, only this time pink. A pale pink, like my collar.

My collar…

More and more lights went on around us, white, then pink, then white again, then pink again, and the small space was getting more illuminated by the second. Misto waved a paw over his head in an arch, and the same lights began to sparkle their way down his arms and spill onto his black fur, twinkling like little stars on a midnight sky.

At that moment, I knew who he truly loved.

Misto leaned forwards and offered his paw to me. Shaking, I took it. The next second, we were twirling, gracefully spinning and swaying. Around us, tiny wisps of light and sparkles began to flutter around us, shooting in and out of the area and spinning with us. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and spun around, but that was okay.

Misto and I were turning in circle after circle, smiling at each other the whole time. I felt like one of those little dancing figures on music boxes, dainty and elegant, as Misto and I danced our union. The lights were starting to fade a little, but Misto and I didn't care. All we cared about was each other. We felt alive. He was gorgeous in the dying light, and he must have thought that I was too.

We stopped, and just stood there, looking into each others souls, pure and innocent. To think, here I was, sixteen going on seventeen, and I finally found the one. It must have taken everything for Misto to reveal this to me. But that was okay. Because I knew him. I knew him more than I knew anyone else. He's always been there for me. He had always loved me, all along. And I came to the discovery that I had too. I just didn't figure it out until now.

I felt my eyes droop shut. Misto's also began to close, but that was alright. We didn't need them open. I began to lean forwards. I could feel Misto do the same. Gravity was pulling us closer and closer together, and I could hardly wait another second, until I finally felt his lips touch mine.

I could barely believe it. My first kiss. No, our first kiss.

It was amazing. I didn't hesitate to copy it moment by moment into my brain, as we were oblivious to the seconds ticking by, to the world moving around us. All we cared about was us. No one else but us. And that was the way it was going to stay, forever.

Mistoffelees and Victoria. Boy is Tumblebrutus gonna be surprised…..

 **A/N.  
Is it weird that I finished that in two hours? No? Okay.**

 **Oh my gosh, that was definitely worth it. My first one-shot turned out okay if I do say so myself. Not to mention...MISTORIA FOREVER INDEED! I had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. I definitely plan on doing more in the future. Once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always!**

 **Thank you! ;)**


End file.
